Los preciados momentos con mis amigos
by marajazi99
Summary: Kido tendra una maravillosa lección... todo comienza con una grandiosa idea...lean y descubran qué es.
1. Chapter 1

"**Los preciados momentos con mis amigos"**

Notas del autor:

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

Este es mi primer fanfiction espero y les guste….

_Capitulo 1: Una gran idea_

Era un día normal de práctica y el equipo de Inazuma Japón estaba entrenando debido a que próximamente tendrían un juego amistoso contra Little Giants.

Se dio el silbatazo final y todos se fueron a las duchas a excepción de cierto grupo:

Estaría bien hacer una pijamada- Endo

¿Cómo para qué?- Kido

No lo sé para divertirnos un poco- Endo

Goengi y Kido se quedaron con cara de sorpresa ante tal revelación:

¿Qué porque ponen esa cara?- pregunta Endo un tanto confuso.

Tu pensando en otra cosa que no sea fútbol- Goengi

Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso- Endo

¡Bueno ya!- dice un animado Tsunami- Pienso que sería divertido.

Sí, puede ser- Kido

Chicos, ¿Qué no piensan irse a sus casas?- pregunta de repente Kazemaru, el cual venía acompañado de Tachimukai y Fubuki

Si, ya vamos- Endo

¿Qué están haciendo?- Fubuki

Estamos planeando una pijamada- Tsunami

¡sí!- Fubuki

Y, ¿A dónde va a ser?- Tachimukai

En la casa de kido- Endo

¡Queee!- Kido- ¿Por qué en mi casa?-

Porque es la más grande, y así todos podemos ir- comenta Endo muy emocionado

Si, vamos Kido anímate- menciona Tsunami siguiéndole la corriente a Endo

Mmm, no lo sé tendré que decírselo a mi padre- Kido

Pues díselo y mañana nos avisas- Tsunami

Si, Kido hazlo por tus amigos- dice Endo con ojos de cachorrito - ¡por favor!

Está bien- responde Kido resignado

En ese caso nos vemos… -Endo

¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

¿De qué hablas Kido?

Hasta aquí mi primer capítulo espero y les guste… comenten… gracias. Adios.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Los preciados momentos con mis amigos"**

Notas del autor:

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

Gracias por tu comentario saramandyester me sirvió de mucho… bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo espero y les guste.

Capitulo 2: Repartiendo tareas

¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?-

¿De qué hablas Kido?-

¿Cómo fue que me metí en este problema?-

Kidooo! ¿De qué estás hablando?-

¡Sakuma!, eres tú- Kido

Sí y dime ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Sakuma con gran interés debido a que era extraño ver a Kido en esa situación.

De una pijamada que habrá en mi casa- se limito a responder Kido

En serio que divertido y por supuesto nos vas a invitar, ¿verdad?- Sakuma

¿Nos?- Kido

Si, a Genda y a mi- Sakuma

Claro- kido

Qué bien, entonces nos vemos tengo que ir y decirle a Genda-

Sakuma se despidió de Kido dejándolo aun con su gran confusión…

*** En la mansión Kido***

¿Qué le voy a decir a mi padre? ¿Y si no quiere? ¿Por qué me metí en este problema?

Joven Yuuto su padre lo espera para comer- mayordomo

¿Qué?, oh gracias-

Ya en el comedor

Buenas tardes hijo- dijo el Señor Kido el cual se encontraba ya en el comedor

Hola papá- respondió Kido sin saber cómo comenzar la conversación.

¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunto el Sr. Kido como lo hacía habitualmente

Bien, esto… mmm- Kido aunse encontraba confundido

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el Sr. Kido al ver como se encontraba su hijo, lo cual era algo extraño

Quiero pedirte algo- le solto Kido

Sabes que me puedes pedir lo que quieras- dijo el Sr. Kido como si nada

Esto, yo… me puedes dar permiso para hacer una pijamada- pidió Kido

¡Eso era todo!, por supuesto- respondió el Sr Kido

En serio- se sorprendió Kido ante la respuesta de su padre

Si, eres un joven responsable, así que no hay problema- Sr. Kido

Gracias por confiar en mí- dijo un tanto apenado Kido

Por cierto ¿Qué día va a ser?- Sr. Kido

Aun no lo decidimos- Kido

Está bien, por cierto tendré un viaje la próxima semana, así que confió en ti.-le recordó el Sr. Kido

Si, papá- fue lo que respondió Kido alegremente

Bien ahora a comer- Sr. Kido

Si, ¡buen provecho!- Kido

***Al día siguiente***

Kido ¿Qué tal te fue?- Endo

Hola, bien, mi padre me dio permiso- Kido

Si, eso es tener buena onda, ahora aplanear- Tsunami

Están seguros que todo saldrá bien- Goengi

Si, por supuesto, todo saldrá perfecto- Tsunami

Antes que nada ¿Cuándo sería?- Kido

Que les parece el sábado, así tendremos tiempo para descansar el domingo- Tsunami

¿Descansar?, pues que piensas hacer en la pijamada- Goengi

Nada malo, pero …- Tsunami

¿Pero?- Kido

Ya sabes, vamos a hacer cosas de pijamada- Tsunami

¿?- Kido y Goengi

¿ que acaso nunca han ido a una pijamada?- Tsunami

No- Kido y Goengi

Si, cuando tenía 5 años- Endo

Ups- Todos a excepción de Endo

Bien, en ese caso este debe salir muy bien- Tsunami

¿Cuántas personas invitaremos?- Goengi

Pues a todo el equipo, a los chicos de la escuela, a Fidio, Rococo, etc, etc,…-Endo

¡Que! Son muchas personas- Goengi

Si Endo, Goengi tiene razón- Kido

¡Si!, entonces hay que hacer una lista- Endo

Ya eso suena más razonable- Goengi

Que les parece si nos repartimos las tareas para hacerlo más fácil- Kido

¡Tareas! ¿Qué tareas?- Endo

No Endo, no nos referimos a los deberes de la escuela- Tsunami

Menos mal- Endo

Ok, veamos Goengi se encargara de la lista de invitados, Tsunami de las actividades, Endo ayudara a Tsunami y yo me encargare de adecuar el lugar-

Estoy de acuerdo con kido- Goengi

Bien estoy muy emocionado- Endo

Esto es la pura onda- Tsunami

Ahora a ir a clases- Kido

Si- Todos menos Kido

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo… espero sus comentarios...


	3. Chapter 3

"**Los preciados momentos con mis amigos"**

Notas del autor:

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

Perdón por no haber escrito durante mucho tiempo pero la escuela absorbió todo mi tiempo. Ahora si el tercer capítulo.

Capitulo 3. Planes e invitados

Aquí esta lista, solo seremos: Kido, Goengi, Endo, Tsunami, Fubuki, Tachimukai, Domon, Kazemaru, Ichinose, Someoka, Kabeyama, Sakuma y Genda- lee Goengi

Mmm si está bien- Kido

Ya también están las actividades- Tsunami

Perfecto – Kido

Si ya todo está listo, ahora a divertirnos- Tsunami

No, dirás que ahora hay que confirmarles a los demás- Goengi

Si, se lo diremos cuando termine el entrenamiento- Kido

¿Entrenamiento?, hay no ya es tarde, tenemos que ir a entrenar- Endo

Cálmate Endo, no es tarde- Tsunami

Bien vamos antes de que a Endo le dé un colapso nervioso-Kido

Si – todos a excepción de Endo y Kido

-Después del entrenamiento-

Chicos la pijamada de Kido es el sábado- Endo

Oh, una pijamada, sí que divertido- Kabeyama

Muchas gracias por invitarnos Kido- Tachimukai

No tienes porque agradecer para eso son los amigos- Kido

Bien en ese caso nos vemos todos en la casa de Kido- Endo

Si – todos

Bueno, adiós a todos- Kido

Si adiós-

Endo-

Hola Hiroto- Endo

¿Para qué van a ir a la casa de Kido?- Hiroto

Vamos a hacer una pijamada- Endo

Suena bien- Hiroto

No quieres ir- Endo

Estas seguro, que tal si se molestan- Kido

Claro que no, es este sábado- Endo

En serio, hay no quede con Midorikawa para entrenar-Hiroto

Pues invítalo también, en fin dos más no hacen mucha diferencia- Endo

Bien, en ese caso ahí estaremos- Hiroto

Genial, los espero.- Endo

-con Kido-

Hey Sakuma- Kido

Hola Kido— Sakuma -¿Cómo estas?-

Bien, Oye la pijamada es el sábado-

Oh, muy bien, ahí estaremos Genda y yo-

Si, bueno me voy tengo que ir a hacer mi tarea-

Hay Kido nunca cambias-

¿A qué te refieres?-

Búscate una novia-

Ya me voy-

Adiós, suerte con la tarea-

-con Tsunami-

Ring Ring (llamada telefónica)

Bueno- A hola Otomura ¿cómo estás?- me alegro yo también estoy bien- claro, es en serio, ¿cuándo llegas?, o ya veo, eso es la onda vendrás el mismo día que nuestra pijamada, si estará genial- bueno nos vemos. –Fin de la llamada

Mmm no creo que Kidou se enoje si llevo otras dos personas – dice un Tsunami muy contento

-con Goenji-

Bien Toramaru, creo que eso ya es todo—

Así es Goenji –san, por cierto ¿Qué van a hacer en la casa de Kido?

Una pijamada, ¿quieres venir?-

Esta seguro ¿qué tal si Kido se molesta?-

Por supuesto que no, una persona de más no hará la diferencia.

Está bien, en ese caso, ire. Bueno nos vemos mañana Goenji-

Si.-

- Con Kido-

Para ser mi primera pijamada no esta tan mal... bueno a dormir.

*** FIN DE CAPITULO***


End file.
